My Breaking Dawn
by crk2011
Summary: basically my version of what I wanted in Breaking Dawn. yup, that's right, I'M STARTING UP AGAIN! :D
1. HandMeDowns

_Ok. First attempt at writing in a while. Let me know what you think. R&R!_

**Disclaimer! I am in no way the owner of any of the characters of Twilight. That would be the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. **

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Four months. Four weeks. Four days. Alice was counting down the date of the wedding as though it was her birthday. Everything was set; now all we had to do was wait.

The waiting was the worst part. It was a close second to my own personal hell. And what made in even worse was that I didn't have Jacob with me.

Jacob Black. My best-friend. My sun. The _boy_ I loved. The last time I had seen him was four months ago, after he had been injured in the war. The war that had been caused because of me. Maybe if I would have been able to convince him to stay behind. Maybe if he wasn't such a stubborn wolf. Maybe... Maybe...

"Bella, love?" It was my prince-charming, taking me away from my wild day-dreams. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Sorry, Edward. Yeah, I'm fine."

That had become my regular response ever since Jacob had run off. He has only been keeping in touch with Billy and the rest of the pack. I didn't even know where he was.

"I have good news," he began. "More of the RSVPs arrived today. Angela, Ben, and Mike are all definitely coming."

"Yeah! Okay, great!" I tried to disguise my cold feet with enthusiasm.

It didn't work.

"Are you still sure about this? If not, I will happily drive the two of us to Vegas right now. Just say the word. I just want you to be happy, love." He gave me a half-smile, but I could see that he was worried about me. It was in his eyes.

"I'm sure," I looked at the clock. "It is getting late. Maybe I should go home."

As I started to stand up, Edward pulled me back down. "Not just yet," he whispered, "I still have a surprise for you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with an unsteady voice. I know that once we were married, what was mine was his, and vice-versa, but that didn't mean I had to _**like**_ presents.

"Hand-me-downs," he smiled. Ever since I had let slip that I was "okay" with them, hand-me-downs had become a daily phrase in my life. He began walking towards his closet.

"Now, I know Alice already bought you one, but I thought maybe you would like this instead."

With that, he opened the closet door at vampire speed.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh-my-God! Edward! Is that–? Did that–?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author's Note: Ok. Major cliff-hanger. I know. Really short, too. I know. And I am sorry! Haha. I wrote it in class during "free-time". I have a feeling you will like what comes next. Poll is up! Any guesses as to what is in the closet? Pahaha. I will update ASAP!_

_Review please! D_


	2. Thoughtful

_Ahhh! I know I haven't updated as soon as I was hoping I would. I will explain everything at the end!_

**Disclaimer! I am in no way the owner of any of the characters of Twilight. That would be the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. **

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Previously, on **__**My Breaking Dawn**__**:**_

"_Now, I know Alice already bought you one, but I thought maybe you would like this instead."_

_With that, he opened the closet door at vampire speed._

_My mouth dropped open in shock._

"_Oh-my-God! Edward! Is that–? Did that–?"_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Edward opened the closet so fast I hardly noticed he had moved until he securely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear. Even in a whisper it was detectable in his voice that he was nervous about my reaction. I was speechless.

He misinterpreted my silence.

"I'm sorry; I should have known you couldn't care less. I was stupid to have–."

Before he could give me any more apologies, I cut in.

Edward, I love it. I can't believe it! Did this belong to–?" It was his turn to cut me off.

"My mother. Yeah. Are you sure you like it?" He was still afraid I would yell at him for giving me Elizabeth Masen's wedding dress.

Little did he know, I _loved_ the dress. Sure, Alice had picked out a dress from a top-designer; one of her favorites. But I didn't care. I would be wearing Elizabeth Masen's dress, the dress that belonged to the mother of the love of my life, whether Alice liked it or not.

Before I got the chance to tell Edward how much I adored the dress, his mother's dress, tears began to well up and spill over.

"Bella, what is it?" My angel was afraid. _Darn it. How do I fix this?_ This was one of the very few times I wished Edward _could_ read my thoughts.

"It's just, so–so beautiful," I finally managed to choke out. "It's amazing."

Though I knew I wouldn't say anything, in my gut I was wondering whe he had waited four days before the wedding to give me this fantastic gift.

As though he _had_ read my mind, Edward answered my question. "I would have given it to you sooner, but I had to track it down first."

I didn't understand.

Once again, it was as though he read my thoughts. "This was one of the few things I didn't get after my parents died. It was found and given to an auction. I only recently found it and got it back. The family that had bought it was actually quite understanding, too," he paused, "when I told them it was for my fiancee, I mean."

"Wow," I said. "And they gave it to you just like that?" I asked suspiciously. "No _money_ was involved?"

He peeked at my from under his gorgeous eyelashes. "Only a small amount, love."

I sighed. Figured. "How small is a small amount?" I had a feeling this was pretty bad. I turned around in his arms to get a better look at his face.

"Just a few thousand." He whispered the last word to make it harder for me to hear him. I did anyways.

"Edward!" I whined. I wasn't planning on letting him get away with that. He knew how I felt about presents.

"Please don't be angry with me, love," he said as he gave me another glance from under his eyelashes. It was the very same look that dazzled me.

"Fine." I hated that I loved it so much when he did that.

As soon as he took me back into his loving arms, we heard a loud music pulsing from downstairs.

"Alice!" Edward groaned.

It wasn't until we got downstairs that I understood why.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author's Note: Yup. Another cliff-hanger. But I need something to keep you guys coming back! Hehe. Besides, I find that I tend to write more often when I do that. I was really surprised at how long it took me to post this chapter though. I wanted to make it longer, and I did, but that also means a lot more editing. Oh! And to explain why it took me so long to get this chapter up: I just got out of school! Final week sucks! Pahaha. And I would have had it up a week ago, but then my family went on vacation. It was fun, but I am really glad to be home. ) Enough of my rambling! Please review! (That motivates me as well... and it just makes my day!)_

_P.S. New poll up! Take a guess as to what Alice is doing!_

_Review please! D_


	3. Let's Get This Party Started!

_I must be terrible at updating. Sorry!_

**Disclaimer! I am in no way the owner of any of the characters of Twilight. That would be the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. **

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Previously, on **__**My Breaking Dawn**__**:**_

_As soon as he took me back into his loving arms, we heard a loud music pulsing from downstairs._

"_Alice!" Edward groaned._

_It wasn't until we got downstairs that I understood why._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

All around me there were pink balloons and flowers. Once again there was a pink cake on the piano. Luckily, this time the plates appeared to be plastic instead of glass. Either way, this scene was far too much like that of my eighteenth birthday. The mere memory of it hurt my arm . . . and my chest.

"Alice! What the heck is going on?" both Edward and I shouted at the same time. I was slightly taken aback when Edward didn't know what was going on either. That fact had me even more worried.

"I thought I told you _no_, Alice! Am I to assume this is why you have been humming show-tunes in your head all morning?!" Edward was furious. Again, it was not a comforting sign.

"I couldn't _not_ give her one!" Alice retorted. Through all of this, I was still unaware of what they were talking about.

"Hold on . . . what did she do besides recreate my last birthday?" I gave her a small glare as Edward flinched beside me. "What's going on?!"

"Bella, honey, our wedding is in four days," Edward stated clearly, as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah, so?"

"Bella! This is your last chance to do things as a free woman! An independent woman! As a _human!_" Alice was nearly shouting as she finished her statement.

As soon as she finished her tirade, the doorbell rang. "Oh! The guests are here!" Alice said as she quickly walked to the door. As if she didn't know exactly when they would arrive . . . whoever _they_ was.

As my mom, Angela, Jessica, and a few other girls walked into the house carrying gifts, everything clicked.

A bachelorette party. Honestly, Alice.

I glared at Alice as I greeted the guests. Alice casually walked up to me and smirked. "By the way," she whispered, "Charlie gave you permission to spend the night. I have your stuff upstairs."

I stood there, gaping at her as she walked away to get Rosalie and Esme in on this girls night. That was when I heard Jessica talking to Lauren.

". . . that's when Mike asked me if I was busy tonight. I was about to blow this whole thing off until I remembered my mom would probably kill me if I didn't come home with some new gossip. . ." _Great,_ I thought, _something else to worry about._ ". . . he didn't know about this, so I filled him in. . ." At that moment, Alice appeared at my side.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't see this happening!" Alice started apologizing like mad. "If you want I could have Edward keep them out. . . but then again, this could be fun. . . yes, as of now, they won't do anything too stupid. I'll be right back."

Alice went running to Rosalie, who started laughing hysterically. As I reluctantly continued to make small talk, the doorbell rang again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author's Note: Ok. I had a tad bit of writer's block for this chapter. Which is kind of pathetic considering I am only so far into the story. But luckily the next chapter will be up sooner because I already know what to do! Please keep reviewing! I love it!_

_P.S. It makes me kind of sad when only one person answers the poll (thank you Taylor! I mean ceog4ever! LOL! I love you!) So this next one is really easy. GO VOTE!! _:D

_Review please! _:D


	4. Silly Mike

_Ok. Before I start the story... may I just say I am sooo excited about the quotes of the day! I am so excited that I actually decided to use them in my story _:D_! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer! I am in no way the owner of any of the characters of Twilight or the quotes of Breaking Dawn. That would be the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. **

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Previously, on **__**My Breaking Dawn**__**:**_

"_Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't see this happening!" Alice started apologizing like mad. "If you want I could have Edward keep them out. . . but then again, this could be fun. . . yes, as of now, they won't do anything too stupid. I'll be right back."_

_Alice went running to Rosalie, who started laughing hysterically. As I reluctantly continued to make small talk, the doorbell rang again._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice went to the door, and as she opened it slowly, in came a few more guests. I immediately sighed. The way Alice was talking, I was half expecting the Volturi.

For the second time that night, I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me. "Ok, love. We're taking off," Edward's velvet voice said.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. I was unaware that Edward was going anywhere. That was when I saw that Jasper and Emmett were standing behind him.

"This is your bachelorette party, Bella. No boys allowed." When Emmett spoke these words, Edward looked just as sad as I felt.

I did _not_ want him to go. "Where are you going then?" I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett are taking me for a guys night out. I guess you could call it a bachelor party," Edward explained. I didn't like the idea of that. Emmett plus a bachelor party can't be good.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" **(Yay! First Breaking Dawn quote in my story!) **I asked quietly, so no one near me would hear. If he told me they were, Edward wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Bella, do you think Emmett and I are that stupid?" Jasper started, "not only would you, Alice, and Rose be mad, but I am almost certain that Edward would kill us. He has no interest in that sort of thing." I immediately felt more relieved, though I wasn't sure if it was Jasper's words that did it, or if it was just him trying to get me off his back.

"Have fun then," I said glumly. Edward kissed me and gave me a hug before heading out with his brothers. Surprisingly, instead of being all upset, Alice was able to get me dancing and having fun!

The door bell rang a couple more times, and the third time it rang, I was close enough to the door to open it. When I opened the door, there stood Mike, Eric, and Tyler. They were each wearing the same stupid smile. The smile that meant they wanted something.

"Um..." I started, " what are you guys doing here?" It was Mike who answered.

"Well, Jessica told me that there was a party here for you, and I wanted to come."

"Ya. W-well. It's sort of a b-bachelorette party. You know. All girls. No boys allowed." My explaining apparently had no effect on them because Eric and Tyler walked right past me to start dancing with Lauren and Jessica. Mike stayed behind and just stared at me.

"Can I talk to you, Bella? It-it's kind of important." Mike asked quietly. I turned around to look at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was dancing and having fun while Alice stared at me and Mike with an worried look on her face. I was about to refuse when I saw her give a slight nod signaling that I could go with him.

When we got outside, Mike sat down on the porch swing and patted to seat next to him, wanting me to sit down, too. When I did, he began to speak.

"Bella, I...I don't want you to marry _Cullen_." Figures. "He is a nice guy and all, but you are only 18! There are other guys out there." Then he whispered, "Guys like me."

"No offense Mike, but I love _Edward_ more that I could love anyone else, ever." I wanted to get back inside. I wanted to be with my friends. I wanted to get away from Mike.

"Bella," he started again. "You can do what you want, but just remember that not everyone who liked you during high school will be waiting with open arms when he leaves you, _again._" He took a deep breath. "_I_ won't be here to pick up the pieces. And I doubt that _Jacob_ kid will be waiting either." That was hitting below the belt.

"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" **(Woo! There is another one!)** I tried to play it off. I couldn't let him know how much the last few words affected me. No one in Forks knew about Jake's disappearance. If anyone asked, the story was that he was visiting one of his sisters. Seth told me the pack didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Fine, Bella. Treat it like nothing. But this is the rest of your life we are talking about. Just remember what I said." And with that, Mike went inside, got Tyler and Eric, and the three of them left.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author's Note: Ok. I am not going to say this is my favorite chapter, but it is my longest and I love that I got to use a couple of the Breaking Dawn Quotes! Woo-Hoo! lol. Ok. I am going to break on of my rules and tell you what the next chapter is about so that no one kills me. I am happy to tell you that the next chapter _is_ the Wedding day... not necessarily the wedding... that will probably be the one after that... but preparations and such will be in the next chapter! Ok, enough of me talking! Go tell me what you think! REVIEW!! _

_**IMPORTANT!!**__ I need everyone who has been reading this story to vote for my poll! It is very important that you do so! It is how I am going to decide whether or not to keep writing _**my**_ version of Breaking Dawn or not after the actual one comes out. So go vote please. By the way, this poll will be up for the next couple of chapters so that I know everyone gets the chance to vote._

_Review and vote please! _:D


	5. Preparations

_Ok. The quotes of the day freak me out a little sometimes. Not really in a good way. Hahaha. But that is okay. Sorry for taking so long to update! I will explain at the end of the chapter! Ugh. School! lol._

**Disclaimer! I am in no way the owner of any of the characters of Twilight or the quotes of Breaking Dawn. That would be the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. **

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Previously, on **__**My Breaking Dawn**__**:**_

"_Fine, Bella. Treat it like nothing. But this is the rest of your life we are talking about. Just remember what I said." And with that, Mike went inside, got Tyler and Eric, and the three of them left._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the night was insane. I think the last of the guests didn't leave until around one-thirty this morning. Of course, that wasn't a problem for my future in-laws, but personally, I was bushed. I didn't even remember falling asleep. That would probably explain why I woke up in Alice's "bedroom". As soon as my eyes fluttered open, Alice was at my side.

"Oh! Finally you're up!" she exclaimed. I was still groggy when she started pulling me out of bed and over to the bathroom.

"Wait," I protested. "I want to see Edward. Where is he. . . and why didn't I just sleep in his room last night?"

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. Apparently, I was missing something. "Silly Bella! You can't see Edward until the wedding! It's bad luck if you do!"

This disappointed me. It didn't feel right not seeing his face first thing in the morning. But Alice being her usual self, ignored my pouting, pushed me to the chair in front of the mirror, and called out to Rosalie. As soon as I saw that they were about to dive into giving me probably the greatest, most painful make-over of my life, I objected.

"What's the point, you guys? I'm plain; make-up and hair products aren't going to change that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Over my pile of ashes." **(There's one quote! lol.)**

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you," **(Hey, look! There's another!) **Alice said as she and Rosalie began their work.

I scoffed at this comment. "Only because their afraid you'll suck their blood," **(WOW! That's three in a row!)** I joked playfully.

When they finally finished my hair–an hour and a half later I might add–I was speechless. It was in a beautiful up-do with curls coming down. They spent so much time on it, and my butt was officially asleep, but it was all worth it. They did this for me. I didn't know how to thank them.

While Rosalie started on my make-up, Alice went downstairs to check on the boys and to get Angela who had just arrived. The wedding was due to start in two hours and we still needed to get into our dresses and take a few pictures.

When Alice came back up, Rosalie was just handing me a mirror to see her work. Angela came over and gave me a hug and told me I looked beautiful before I took a deep breath and looked into the hand-held mirror. My eyes immediately began to water as my emotions finally took over. My make-up was so simple and elegant. There wasn't too much, which I was thankful for. I looked up at my three bridesmaids and saw that they were smiling widely, just like me.

"It's a good thing I used the water-proof mascara," Rosalie laughed. That only made me smile more. It made me so happy that Rose and I were finally friends.

"DRESS TIME!" Alice yelled. I assumed that this was her favorite part. She got to get me into a big dress, high-heels, and jewelry. And the worst part was that I couldn't complain.

The three girls helped me into my dress. It had just gotten back from the tailors. Alice took it to be taken in, and to my surprise, she also made it a little more modern. She had the sleeves taken off so that it would be strapless. In my eyes, that only enhanced the beauty. The dress was floor length and was covered in lace, making it feel truly antique. I even had to admit to myself that I looked good.

Once the girls got me securely into my dress, they put theirs on. Alice and Rosalie took Angela out one day to look for dresses. They didn't want Angela to be uncomfortable. After a long day of shopping and two swollen feet later–only Angela got the swollen feet–they agreed on a knee-length, strapless dress. It was hot pink with just a hit of red in the material. It looked fabulous on all three of them.

"Ok," Alice began, "your dress is something old, your shoes are new, you borrowed some of the jewelry from me and Rose. . . hm. . . what am I missing? Crap! Bella!? Do we have anything blue for you to use?!" Alice asked frantically. But she was right. We did forget something blue.

"Oh, geez. What are we going to do?!" she asked when she saw the look on my face. That was when Angela piped up.

"What about the garter? We can tie a blue ribbon to it or something," she blushed. "That way no one will notice a random blue thing on her."

Alice and Rosalie ran up and hugged her. "Angela, you are a genius!" Rosalie exclaimed as she ran out the door to get the ribbon.

Once that fiasco was over, we were finally ready for our pictures. The three of them walked downstairs first to make sure the coast was clear, and when they were sure it was, they called me down.

"Ok," Alice said. "Let's get your shoes on so you can walk out to the car." Crap. I forgot about the shoes. Alice swiftly slid them onto my feet, and when I tried to stand up, I instantly started to fall over.

"Tell me again why they had to be heels, Alice," I growled at her. If I fell on one of the most important days of my life, she would never hear the end of it.

"Because they match, now stop complaining," Alice told me as she shoved my gorgeous bouquet into my arms and practically dragged me out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After taking what felt like a million pictures, and being reminded that I would have to take more with Edward after the wedding, the wedding was about to start.

Everyone was seated as my bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. Charlie took my arm and kissed my cheek before we turned to the door. I heard the bridal march song come on right before the doors were opened.

This was it.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author's Note: Ok. Not my favorite chapter. Kind of a filler to fill you all in on what everything looks like. . . which by the way, links to the pictures for the dresses, shoes, hair, and bouquet are on my page. The reason it has taken so long to post this chapter is because I start school in two weeks and I still need to finish my summer assignments so I have been working on those like crazy. I promise I will get the wedding chapter out before Saturday, though. Pinky-swear. lol. And also, I would like to apologize for the lack of detail and such in this chapter. It is officially 12:12 am here and I am bushed. Please review. Next chapter is the wedding. . . and _possibly _the wedding night. It all depends on the reviews I get. Oh! And did I forget to mention how much I love all of you guys! You are amazing._

_**IMPORTANT!! I need everyone who has been reading this story to vote for my poll! It is very important that you do so! It is how I am going to decide whether or not to keep writing **_my_** version of Breaking Dawn or not after the actual one comes out. So far the poll stands at **__three__** to **__one__** with the **__yes__**'s in the lead. So go vote please. I want all of your opinions! By the way, this poll will be up for the next couple of chapters so that I know everyone gets the chance to vote.**_


	6. Author Update: So, so sorry!

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry I didn't post the next chapter up before Breaking Dawn! I feel absolutely terrible!

I know it doesn't make anything better, but I blame my parents! lol. I was honestly about to sit down and write when all of the sudden they told me to put on my painting clothes. Guess what! We had to paint my grandma's front rooms! I am completely honest when I say that it was totally boring!

Anyway, then Breaking Dawn came out, so I went away A.S.A.P. to read it. I am proud to say that I started and finished reading Breaking Dawn on August 2, 2008. (So if you want to talk about it... let me know...). I must say that I loved Breaking Dawn, and even though in my poll, the yeses won, I will more than likely not finish my version. I find that it would be extremely difficult to write after reading the real thing. If you want to read a rough-cut version of my wedding scene, either review or PM me.

Again, I am so sorry! If it makes any of you feel any better, I will try to keep writing fanfictions.

OH! And did I forget to mention that I am writing my own, personal story?! I am not sure yet, but I may be posting it on fictionpress. If I do I will put the link on my page.

So with that being said, I must get back to my busy, crazy, hectic life (sophomore year is supposed to be the hardest at my school... and I was smart enough to make it even harder by taking two honors classes, a show choir, an after school choir jazz, and writing my own story and another one that I am writing with my friend iloveslinky2.).

Wish me luck!

xoxo.

regan11.


	7. Author Update: You will like this one

**Important Authors Note:**

**As most of you know, I took a break from writing any of this story. I was going to start again after school started (mid September), but with taking two AP classes, having choreography for show choir, and being involved in the jazz choir at my high school, I haven't had the time.**

**Well, I am truly excited to tell you all that starting tomorrow, January 1****st****, 2009, I will be writing again. I already have a few ideas and I plan on finishing the story.**

**Be warned though, I will be working on one other fan fiction at the same time. It will be a Harry Potter story. **

**I hope I didn't loose any of you readers!**

**I plan on hearing from all of you very soon!**

**~regan11**


End file.
